


KISS ME QUICK!

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	KISS ME QUICK!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**KISS ME QUICK!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
Enter subhead content here  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


 

= "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ?>

**“Ki-i-iss me quick, while I still have this feeling,” Starsky sang.  
Hutch had been in San Diego and was finally back—Starsky couldn't wait to see him. “Hold me close  
and never let me go. Cause tomorrows can be so uncertain,” Starsky sang louder, grabbing his jacket.**

**“You are so right, darlin’.” Minnie came in. “Kiss me  
quick!” she sang along and offered her lips to him.**

**“Did I miss something?”**

** “Hutch! You’re back! Wow!” Starsky released Minnie, dancing toward  
Hutch. “Ki-i-iss me quick because I love you so.” Arms around each other, lips found lips, two halves became one.  
**

** **   


****

****

****

**   
  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
  
**

****

  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
